


Dance with Me?

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Full of pride Sherlock, M/M, Nervous John, knighthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who's been knighted and has to dance at a gala ball in his honor at Buckingham Palace? Guess who's crazy nervous and ready to jump out of his skin? Guess who loves his soldier/doctor/husband? You guessed it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with Me?

“I’m not leading am I?”

“I’m not sure what you are doing at the moment, John.” Sherlock was being unusually patient.

John stopped holding Sherlock in his strong embrace. Leaning in he pressed his forehead to Sherlock’s shoulder.

“Sorry, Sherlock. I’m trying.”

“You’ll get it. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

John let go of Sherlock and stepped over to his chair, plopping down onto its comfortable surface. Letting out a frustrated sigh.

“In dancing I can lead or follow, John. I’ve had more experience and training than you. Don’t be intimidated by that.”

“It’s not that I’ve never danced before. I’ve done simple stuff, yes. I just don’t seem to have the rhythm.

Sherlock smiled at that. “John, you have more than enough rhythm. Believe me I know I’ve been on the receiving end of you very satisfying rhythms.”

John smiled wickedly.

You’re telling me that my horizontal endeavors are going to translate into dance moves that will tide me over as we attend a formal ball in which I am to be the guest of honor?”

“It is not every day that you get knighted, John.” Sherlock puffed up a bit with admittedly high levels of pride.

“Tell me again how I walked into this with my eyes open?”

“Saving England and the rest of the known world will do that for you. Besides, it would be impolite to stand up the Queen. Everyone is quite chuffed. Well, except tor Mycroft and I could be wrong about him. As your husband, I will be at your side during this ordeal. Making sure you are supported and prevented from making an unplanned emergency get away.”

John huffed a breath and flopped back even further into his chair. Throwing his legs out before him.

A knock came on the doorframe and Lestrade stepped into the room.

“Well, Sir John Watson-Holmes. How’s our favorite new-soon-to-be-knighted son of a surgeon feeling tonight?”

“I’d feel better if this whole thing were over and done with.” John said closing his eyes and wishing the world would go away.

“Sherlock, you are going to make sure he doesn’t bug out on this event aren’t you?” Lestrade smirked at Sherlock as he took a seat on the couch.

“Shall I make some tea then?” John said and got up to go to the kitchen to hide in the ritual tea making activity.

“If I have to hand-cuff myself to him, I will.” Sherlock said with an uncharacteristic level of smugness dancing across his face. 

“How is Mycroft dealing with this whole situation?” Lestrade watched as Sherlock took his customary seat of command.

“Of course he was absolutely determined that John should be appreciatively receptive of this highest of honors. John is being unreasonably outraged that someone as common and ordinary…”

Lestrade snorted. “Common and ordinary are not words I put up against John Watson.”

“That should be uncommon and extraordinary…” Sherlock continued. “He deserves this accolade. He has saved me so many times. Saving the world just comes naturally to him.”

John brought in a tray piled high with biscuits and went back into the kitchen emerging with the tea tray.

“Ohhhhhh, Bourbon creams, Hobnobs and Jammie dodgers.” Lestrade said his mouth watering in response to the tray filled to over-flowing with biscuits of every size, shape and taste.

“Yeah, I think Sherlock is trying to fatten me up before the slaughter.” John complained. 

Lestrade took his tea and a separate dish for his favorite biscuits. 

Sherlock sat his tea down and came over to John’s chair. Kneeling down at John’s side, he leaned onto John’s knee. “For just this once, bask in the limelight, John. You were instrumental in the take down of a worldwide terrorist plot. You saved hundreds of thousands of lives and you did it all before tea time.” Sherlock leaned the rest of the way in and kissed his soldier/doctor/husband.

Lestrade beamed. John was the best thing that had happened to Sherlock Holmes. He’d never seen the detective so mellow and happy. He’d never seen John so deeply in love.

Lestrade’s mobile did the merengue in his pocket. Tipping it out, he smiled at the device. “Hello my lovely.” 

“Molly.” Sherlock notified John in a not whisper.

“Be there in bit, love ya.” Greg grabbed a napkin and sequestered his biscuits in it then dropped his treasure trove into his pocket. “Gotta go, guys. Molly’s waiting and I still have to get dressed for tonight. See you there.” He said as he sprinted down the stairs.

Mrs. Hudson came through the door wearing her finest. She looked extremely happy and very, very soothed. 

“How is everything going boys?” She came over and gave each of her boys a peck on the cheek. “I’m going to be leaving early. Mycroft has asked me to help him with a few things.” 

Sherlock looked wary. “Mrs. Hudson?” Sherlock’s question was sharper than he had intended to be. But then he was always a little on edge when Mycroft was involved with anything to do with John and him.

“Good lord. What’s himself up to now?” John was mortified to think of what Mycroft was planning.

“Gracious John, he’s only asked me to come early and sit with your family members to help them…”

“Not be outrageous gits?” Sherlock mentioned.

“Sherlock!” Mrs. Hudson was mildly annoyed.

“They do have a tendency to make arses of themselves in public.” Sherlock advised.

“Just keep them away from the alcohol and everything will be okay.” John was beyond caring now. “Just shoot me Sherlock.” He requested.

“I’ll see you boys at the affair.” Mrs. Hudson waved and went out to her waiting black limousine.

John looked over at his husband. He was magnificent in his bespoke tuxedo. His hair a crown of dark ringlets that gave him a tousled look. He was ready for bed and/or Buckingham Palace. Maybe even both at the same time. 

Standing, John lifted Sherlock up to stand by him.

“The only reward I require is from you Sherlock.”

“Anything and everything that you request.” Sherlock said his silver grey eyes devouring John. The love in his eyes made John’s heart melt with joy.

“Dance with me?” John requested, taking Sherlock into his devoted embrace.

“With pride and in pleasure, Sir John, now and forever.”

Sherlock dipped his head and placed a passionate kiss on his knight’s lips. John let out a contented sigh and felt the tension drain from his body. Sherlock hummed into John’s ear and they moved as one, turning and twirling on an imagined ballroom floor. John led and Sherlock was there to follow.


End file.
